dlaredlarefandomcom-20200214-history
"Batteries Not Included"(Transcript)
This is the Transcript of the RP/episode "Batteries Not Included." Characters Jib FLIR The Narrator Ace DlareDlare (Cameo) Gib (Cameo) Lard Narr (Cameo) MiMi (Backround Cameo, In cat form) Transcrapt -DlareDlare is in his lab- -Someone knocks on the Door- DlareDlare *Puts on Cttulu diguise* DlareDlare: *Opens the Door* Taq: Hey, DlareDlare! Your needed at the royal palace. -DlareDlare and Taq walk to the royal palace- -The screen fades out of Planet Cars, and Zoom's in on Jib's base- FLIR: OOOH! What's this game? -FLIR chooses Somari on the comunicaitor, and it comes on the screen- -The camera shows the Title screen- FLIR: . . . Jib: FLIR...what are you playing? FLIR: I have no idea... Jib: . . . Title card: Two hours later... FLIR: . . . Jib: . . . Are you gonna press start..? FLIR: Okay... FLIR: *Presses start and the game goes to the first level* -The camera briefly shows the screen- Jib: GAAH!! THE MUSIC! IT BURNS!! FLIR: MUTE IT! MUTE IT! Jib: Where's the remote? FLIR: I found it... FLIR: The batteries are DEAD! Jib: Nooooooooo! Jib: *Runs around with his hands covering his antennas* FLIR: *Bangs head on wall* -A drorer flys open due to the banging, there are batteries in it- FLIR YES! BATTERIES! FLIR: *Puts them in the remote* FLIR: Finally! Ace: *Is spying on them with binnoculars* Ace: Little do they know that Ace planeted those batteries as tracking devices. FLIR: *Presses mute button repeatedly, but it doesn't work* FLIR: THEY DON'T WORK! Jib and FLIR: NOOOOOOOOOOO! Ace: Ace wants to see what they do when the batteries don't work. FLIR: *Flushes the batteries down the toliet* Ace: *Slams head on the ground* Jib: We'll have to buy some new batteries. FLIR:Aww, but I hate that store... Jib: I know, but there's no where else to buy batteries around here.. -Jib and FLIR go to a local store- Jib: Excuse me, do you have batteries? Cashier: Bats? Jib: No, batteries. Cashier: Bats? Jib: No, batteries. Cashier: I'm sorry, we don't have bats. Jib: No, batteries! Cashier: Bats? Like the swingy kind? Jib: No, batteries! Cashier: *Pulls out a wooden bat* Jib: No, not a wooden bat! Batteries!! Cashier: Bats? -Zoomed out of the building, Ace is seen watching them with binoculars- *Ace contacts the resisty* Ace: Ace is trying to spy on some Irken and his robot...but Ace isn't doing so well. They flushed his batteries. Lard Narr: Have you found anything yet? Ace: Not really. There at some kind of store...buying bats? Gib: Hey, Ace, found anything about DlareDlare? Ace: What? Ace is on Earth, not Equestia! Gib: Oh... Ace: *Closes the transmission* -Back in the store- Jib: NO, BATTERIES! NOT BATS, BATTERIES! Cashier: There's a pet store near by... Jib: BATTERIES! BAAAATERIES! Cashier: Bater-up? Jib: WHAT? FLIR: Come on Jib, let's go. *Drags Jib out of the store while Jib is screaming batteries* *To be finished* Category:Episodes Category:Thy Prequels of DlareDlare Category:Plantet Cars Trilogy